What's the date!
by PuppyKitty2
Summary: You travel through time to find your missing parnets and end up in the victorian era by accident. Now you have to find a way back with serval people trying to kill you and kiss you, while working as a personal maid for Ceil. Could things get any worse?... I think they can.
1. chapter 1

Sorry I've been gone too long. I've been studying and watching new animes to get new ideas for stories. As this story states, I've been watching black butler (or Kuroshitsuji) for a little while. And those who haven't watched the 2nd season, I recommend that you skip the 2nd season and go onto the 3rd (book of circus also known as BOC). Anyhow, I hope you enjoy being within this story as I've been wanting to write it for a while and I can't wait for your reviews. Those who have read my previous stories on miraculous will have to wait until the 2nd season is over, as I don't know when inspiration will strike again. Anyway enjoy and also I've never done a gory story before so if you have any idea's how to make it better please write reviews, so I may make this a better for your enjoyment. ENJOY.

* * *

"Today's finally the day," Say's (your best friends name), " We're finally going to go back in time!"

"You think it will work?" You say to your best friend (going to call them a BFF, best friend forever)

"Course it will," they say, "we're going to back to the time of when your parents were alive. To see if we can stop it."

"I hope it works."

"Now then, will you do the honours of being the test subject?"

"WHAT!? Why me?!"

"Because you are the only one who knows who they are."

"Yeah, that's true. But if I die I want you to take care of my family!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, now get in."

You get into the time machine you and your friend had built together since you were young. You close your eyes and lights around you were shining every direction you hear a bang and open your eyes. There you see the police force and your best friend pressing buttons to get you out, but he presses the wrong buttons in the frantic and you start spinning.

You're going in circles so much so you feel like throwing up. You try to close your eyes to ease the pain but it doesn't help. You stop dramatically flying out of the time machine and hit your head on a cement floor.

"M...are you alright?" Is all you hear before you black out.

* * *

You feel pain.

Like someone is stabbing you with a knife into your head.

You hear murmurs of concern and someone touching...no, holding your hand.

You want to open your eyes but it's too painful.

You try to move when the person holding your hand squeezes it.

Then you the same voice asking if you were ok, saying these exact same words.

"It's ok, your safe."

You relax, even though you don't know the voice you know your safe.

You relax so much that you fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up again. This time there is no pain. You begin to look around, you see the beautiful decor within the room and then you see you're in a bed...You're in a house! _But how'd I get here? Where am I? NO, when am I? I'm not in the 20th century so WHAT YEAR IS IT?!_

You're heavily consumed by your thoughts when a young lady with thick glasses and is dressed as a...maid...I think, walks in and disrupts you. When she see's your awake and up from your bed, she blinks twice and runs out the door quicker than a cheetah screaming, "MASTER! SEBASTIAN!"

You hear thuds from above you and a lot of people running to the sound of the thick glasses lady's screams. You soon hear it quite down. And then two sets of shoes walking down ...what you believe is...the hallway.

You are then greeted by two people. One dressed in black from head to toe, with eyes that looked like a cat who was in danger but instead of green, they were an unusual shade of red and almost scream the words 'death'. The other was dressed in the shade of blue the same as his eye. While his other eye was stored behind an eyepatch, almost as if he was hiding a secret.

They began to speak. "Hello Miss, but may I introduce the earl and myself. This here is Ciel Earl Phantomhive, the owner of this estate, and I'm the butler of this estate, Sebastian Michaelis." Both then bow in front of you, and then say, "it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

You look in shock, _we don't do this back at home!!! Could have gone back in time too far!?_ "Excuse me miss?" You blink as the butler looks at you questioningly. "Did you hear what I just asked?"

"Oh I'm sorry can you ask again? I didn't hear you." Sabastian just sighs and re asks his question. "What is your name? And where did you come from?"

"My name is (y/n). And I am from Australia."

"Impossible," say's the boy walking towards you, "you look nothing like those under class men from that dirty place, I'd say your lying."

"I am not lyi-", a sudden rush of pain and images flies through your head. It's like your watching a movie only you can't hear anything other than people's foot steps rushing about.

You see about 2 maybe 4 people standing around you. All of them have dark hoods, you feel like your in the verge of death. You want to run but it feels like every bone in your body was broken. One of these men was holding a bloodied spear about to strike your heart when a glaring white light shone.

That was when you came out of your fit and you saw Sebastian looking at you with great care. He asks you, "Miss are you alright?" The pain is no longer there but a wave of exhaustion was in it's place. And before can you can answer you faint, with the last thing you saw was the boy and his dark blue eye staring at you with the shadow of death.

* * *

Now I know Australia wasn't the best place to pick but it's better for the author (that's me) to talk about a place that I know most of the history about. Also due to me being in my last 3 years of school and because I travel a lot around the world, stories will not be updated as I would've liked. However they will still be updated just not as frequently as I or you would like it to be. To thoughs who understand this I thank you and I can't wait until life gets a little bit smoother so I can update more of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys today's my birthday (and I have a two week break) and I decided to do another instalment of this kuroshitsuji story (black butler), since I have (finally) some time to do it. Well anyway enjoy!

* * *

 _You feel chill run down your spin._ _You turn around but there's no one there. All you see is black... no wait you see the boy Ceil photomhive._

 _He looks at you with that shadow of death in his stare. The atmosphere becomes unbearable._ _You begin to turn when his patch falls off revealing a mark._

 _You don't know what it means, but you feel like you've seen it before and know what it means._ _Your scared._ _You run. You keep running, until you bump into two people and bumping your head on the floor._

 _Causing you to fall unconscious. And the last things you see is a women with wings and a man in complete black trying to assit you before you go into the dark abyss of your mind._

You wake up in a cold sweat, staring towards the ceiling. And as look around in your vision of sight, you see the boy with the eye patch asleep within his chair. In your panic you tried to run, but you realise your struggles are futile, as you are restrained to the bed. You keep struggling however your anxiety levels begin to reach critical Max. As you struggle and struggle, you continue to panic, you breath in and a man covers your mouth stopping you from your terrified shirk. You are stopped by Sebastian. " Calm down Miss," said Sebastian in a calm tone, "you just had a nightmare and it seems that it has terrified you."

And with that you begin to cry. Not because of how terrified you were, but of how this man understood how to calm and terrified person. You felt warm but scared, and even though you were scared you want to hug this man. A man who was a stranger to you, but who also felt familar. You stop crying as you hear a rustling sound beside you. Ceil was beginning to awaken. Sabastian then begun to quietly get off of you, but not before he gave you one piece of advice... well, what you believe is advice anyway. He bent down to your jear, with his gloved hand still covering your mouth and whispered in a bone chilling voice, "miss, it would be wise not to be flirtatious around my master."

Sabastian then gets up from you (hand still on your mouth) and says five words that makes the hairs on your body stand on end. "You understand don't you?" He then begins to smile evilly at you and his eyes turn red. _**DEMON!** _Is the only word you can think of, even though you have no idea what a demon looks like...at least that's what you believe. And due to your fright all you can do is nod, hoping this will all be a nightmare, that you'll awaken soon. Though you know that's just a fairytale that you wish was true.

* * *

Thank you guys. I'm sorry for the short story, I wanted to write something during my holidays. And also I'm busy with a ton of scary teachers on my back with holiday homework and believe me there's a whole lot. I hope you guys understand. Also a bit of news, I'll not be able to write for about 6 months. This is due to traveling to Japan in about 3 months and due to that my travels will be in the holidays. So basically I'll be studying instead of resting and writing, lucky me. Anyway **maybe** I'll try and get the story updated before the holidays. But that might only be if school work is slow.

Anyway hope your enjoying and this story and see you next time.


End file.
